Still loving you
by Bleu-indigo-fanfic
Summary: oneshot  yaoi [UA] 1x2 La tempete eclate. que va t'il se passer apres ? happy end ! lemon ! Traduction des paroles en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Still loving you

Auteur : Shinigami

Couples : 1x2 ; 3x4

Genre : UA, OOC, Légèrement angst romance à souhait

Remarque : En italique : pensées des personnages

* * *

POV HEERO

- JE TE DETESTE !! Hurla un certain natté aux regard améthyste. ADIEU ! Ajouta-t'il avant de quitter l'appartement en claquant la porte.

_« Ça est… il est partit… Kami-Sama ! Duo… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Duo… je n'ai pas eu le temps de te démontrer ton erreur ! Tout est de ma faute.. Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas retenu ? Quand tu m'as hurlé ces derniers mots, je suis resté pétrifié d'effroi, je ne pouvais plus bouger, ni même penser… Ton « adieu » résonne encore dans ma tête comme l'écho d'un tambour… Duo…reviens moi Tenshi… Ai shiteru Duo… »_

Le japonais, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ du natté, s'effondra brusquement à genoux sur le sol de leur chambre.

Lui qui possédait tout ce qu'un homme puisse rêver d'avoir, en l'espace de quelques secondes avait perdu sa seule et unique raison de vivre. Duo était parti… Le nippon n'arrivait pas à croire l'inconcevable fatalité de cette réalité.

Pour la première fois de sa vie le jeune nippon pleura. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à l'épuisement.

* * *

POV DUO 

_« Heerooo…. Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Comment as-tu pu te jouer de moi de la sorte ? Tu paraissait tellement sincère quand tu me disait « Ai shiteru » ! Salaud !! Tu n'es qu'un salaud !!! Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi… Je te déteste… et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer… Putain je t'aime tellement que je pourrais crever pour toi ! Et toi tu t'es juste foutu de ma gueule… j'ai tellement mal…_

_Merde ! Je vais faire quoi moi maintenant ? J'ai vendu mon appart miteux quand Hee-chan m'a proposé d'emménager chez lui… Raaaah pourquoi j'ai dis « Hee-chan » ? C'est pas « Hee-chan », c'est plus « Hee-chan »… c'est rien du tout… »_

Les yeux rougis par les larmes qui se perdaient sur ces joues aux milieu des gouttes de pluie, l'américain décida d'aller voir son meilleur ami.

Il marcha un long moment sous une pluie battante et un ciel en furie.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez le blond qui vivait depuis cinq ans avec Trowa, il était trempé jusqu'aux os.

Quand ledit Quatre ouvrit, il fut d'abord surprit de voir Duo ainsi trempé devant sa porte. Mais lorsqu'il croisa les améthystes rougies et sans vie de son ami, il compris immédiatement que quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

* * *

POV QUATRE 

_« Par Allah ! Duo… mais dans quel état tu es ! »_

Reprenant ces esprits, Quatre s'exclama :

- Duo ? Par Allah tu est trempé ! Viens, entre ! Ne reste pas sous la pluie.

- Merci Quat-chou ! Répondit faiblement l'américain.

- Aller viens te changer ! tu vas attraper froid si tu restes comme ça.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le natté était séché et habillé avec un jean et un t-shirt noir appartenant à Trowa. L'arabe lui prépara une tasse de chocolat chaud, et l'invita à prendre place au séjour.

- Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé Duo ! Demanda doucement le petit blond.

Duo qui avait cesser de pleurer depuis qu'il était arrivé, ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et dans un hoquet de sanglot, il raconta à son ami la scène qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt avec son amant.

Sensible à la douleur du natté, le jeune arabe s'installa à ses côtés et le pris dans ses bras. Il le berça longuement, telle une mère avec son enfant, lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes

Cependant, derrière son apparence calme et posée, le petit blond se posait des questions.

_« Comment une chose pareil a-t'elle pût se produire ? C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Je connais Heero depuis plus de dix ans ! Jamais il n'aurait été capable de faire une chose pareil ! Derrière son apparence froide et impassible se cache un cœur en or et un être très sensible ! Il dois sûrement y avoir un mal entend ! Il ne peut en être autrement !! »_

- Je suis certain qu'il y a un mal entendu Duo ! S'exclama le blond.

- Mais Quatre ! Putain je l'ai vu avec cette femme !! Et il souriait comme s'il était le plus heureux des hommes !! Pourquoi Quatre ? sanglota le natté. Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ? Il… il semblait tellement sincère quand il me disait « ai shiteru », quand il me faisait l'amour…

Devant la crise de larme de son ami qui ne voulait cesser, Quatre lui dit doucement :

- Écoute Duo ! Tu vas aller te reposer, tu en as grand besoin. D'accord ?

- Voui, répondit le natté en reniflant, thank you Quat-chan.

- Saches que tu es le bienvenue Duo ! Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu voudra.

- Thank you Quat-chan, répéta l'américain.

Ledit Quat-chan fit prendre un somnifère à son ami puis le conduisit à sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit Duo !

- Bonne nuit Quat-chan. Répondit l'américain.

L'arabe n'eut pas encore fermé la porte de la chambre, que déjà Duo sombrait dans un profond sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

POV HEERO 

_« Une semaine… cela fait une semaine que tu es parti…Tu es chez Quatre et Trowa… je le sais, il me l'a dit._

_C'est les premiers à qui j'ai téléphoné. J'étais fou d'inquiétude ! Te savoir seul dehors… Mais je ne suis qu'à demi rassuré… J'ai eu Quatre au téléphone toute à l'heure. Il m'a dit que tu allais mal.. J'ai demandé à te parler, mais Quatre a refusé. D'un certain côté je le comprend, c'est encore trop tôt._

_Mon Ange je m'inquiète pour toi ! Tu me manques tellement…Tous les jours quand je vois Trowa, je le harcèle de questions à ton sujet !_

_Oh mon amour ! Comment puis-je te prouver que je t'aime…? »_

* * *

POV DUO 

Seul dans sa chambre qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis une semaine, Duo pensait encore et toujours au japonais. Il tentait désespérément de trouver la raison qui avait poussé l'homme qu'il aimait dans les bras de cette femme.

Il avait étudié toutes les raisons possibles et inimaginables. La seule qu'il avait retenue, celle qui lui paraissait la plus plausible était que le nippon ne l'aimais pas ou plus.

Le natté sortit de ses réflexions en entendant trois petits coups frappées à la porte de sa chambre.

- Oui ? Déclara-t'il en séchant rapidement ses larmes du revers de sa manche.

Quatre entra avec un plateau contenant une tasse de chocolat fumante et alla le déposer aux pieds de son ami.

- Comment te sens tu ? Demanda le jeune arabe.

- Ce serait te mentir que te dire que je vais bien.

- Je me fais du soucis pour toi Duo… _« et pour Heero aussi » _ajouta mentalement le petit blond qui n'osait prononcer le nom de l'amant de son ami.

- Ne t'en fais pas Quatre ! Je ne ferais pas de bêtises !

- Tu me le promets ?

- I run, I hide, but I never lie… murmura tristement le natté.

- Je sais Duo ! C'est-ce que je voulais t'entendre dire ! Répondit l'arabe en souriant d'un air confiant.

Après un court silence, le blond déclara :

- Je te laisse te reposer. Bonne nuit Duo.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi Quat-chan… Quatre ?

- Oui Duo ?

- Merci d'être là.

- Me me remercie pas Duo ! Tu aurai fait la même chose pour moi non ?

- Bien sur ! S'empressa de répondre la natté.

- Alors on est d'accord !

Duo lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant auquel le blond répondit avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

POV HEERO 

- Comment va Duo ? Demanda presque timidement le japonais.

- Tu le connais, il tente de nous rassurer avec ses sourires qu'ils veut enjoués, mais sa douleur est toujours là, déclara Trowa. Je ne veux rien te cacher, alors en tant qu'ami, je t'avoues que j'ai peur que nous le perdions.

Le nippon resta un moment silencieux face à ses paroles.

- Duoooo… gémit doucement le japonais.

Trowa posa sa mains sur l'épaule de son ami et signe de réconfort. Le brun se reprit et demanda :

- Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompe ? Baka d'américain… il est tellement têtu…

- Tu trouvera la solution Heero… je te fais confiance. Déclara le méché.

Avant de laisser le nippon, il ajouta :

- Écoute ce que te dicte ton cœur..

Le Français commença à partir mais Heero le retient :

-Trowa ?

L'interpellé se retourna et le brun lui murmura un « merci » reconnaissant. Le châtain hocha la tête, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres puis partit pour de bon.

A son tour, le japonais prit la direction de son bureau. Après avoir fermé la porte, il s'installa derrière celui-ci puis sortit une feuille blanche d'un de ses tiroirs

Au bout de cinq minutes, il jouait toujours avec son stylo, l'inspiration semblant le fuir.

Mi ennuyé, mi énervé il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil et soupira longuement.

_« Écoute ton cœur… » il est malin lui ! » _Pensa le nippon.

Dans le bureau, seul le « tic-tac » inlassable de la montre du brun brisait le silence qui régnait.

_« Du temps… il nous faut du temps… », _se dit le nippon en songeant à son amant.

Soudain, il se redressa, attrapa le stylo et commença à écrire. Bizarrement, depuis qu'il avait dit les premiers mots, la suite lui venait aisément. Comme si sa main était guidée par une quelconque puissance mystérieuse.

Deux heures plus tard, il relisait fièrement son texte et quittait rapidement son bureau.

* * *

POV HEERO 

- Heero ? Comment vas-tu ?

- Hn. Ça va. J'ai besoin de ton avis et de celui de Trowa. Vous pouvez passer ce soir ?

- Oui, bien sur, à quelle heure ?

- Faites comme cela vous arrange.

- Très bien, dans ce cas je pense que nous serons chez toi vers vingt et une heure.

- Hai. Quatre ?

- Oui ?

- Ne dis rien à Duo onegai…

- Tu as ma parole.

- Arigato

- Je t'en prie. A plus tard.

- Hn. Bye.

Quatre raccrocha le combiné puis monta voir son ami. Il le trouva avachi dans un fauteuil, en train de lire paisiblement dans la bibliothèque.

- Duo ?

- Hmm ? Fit distraitement le natté.

- Duo ?! Répéta l'arabe en haussant légèrement la voix de façon à ce que l châtain l'entende.

- Hein ? Oh pardon Quat-chan ! J'étais plongé dans mon livre ! Déclara l'américain avec un petit sourire d'excuses.

- C'est rien. Je voulais simplement te prévenir que Trowa et moi sortons ce soir. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Bien sur que non Kitty-chou ! S'exclama le natté. Pourquoi cela me dérangerait -il ?

- Et bien…

- Allez vous amuser, le coupa le châtain en souriant. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi !

- Merci Duo ! Et si tu as un problème, n'hésites pas à nous appeler, hein !?

- Voui Maman Quatre ! Pouffa l'américain. Passez une bonne soirée.

- Merci Duo ! Bonne soirée à toi aussi.

_« Toujours aussi mère poule mon Quat-chan ! _Pensa Duo une fois que l'arabe fut sorti de la pièce. _Mais heureusement qu'il est là ! Je pense que j'aurais déjà fais une connerie depuis longtemps sinon…_

_Je me demande ou est-ce qu'ils vont ! Peut-être une soirée en tête à tête. Après tout je comprend qu'ils puissent avoir besoin de passer du temps rien que tous les deux. Je débarque chez eux du jour au lendemain… Avec du recul, j'ai quand même un peu honte ! Heureusement que la maison est grande… Oui, je parie qu'ils sont allés au restaurant !_

_Je me souviens de mon premier rendez-vous avec Heero… J'ai passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie… Il était tellement… parfait !_

_Raaah ! Duo no baka ! Arrête de penser à lui ! » _Se sermonna mentalement le natté alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. « _Aller mon vieux reprend toi ! Et si je me regardais un film ! »_

Le jeune homme à la longue natte se rendit au salon et alluma la télévision en se laissant tomber dans le canapé. Quelques secondes plus tard, une scène d'amour se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues et allaient se perdre à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Lorsque la scène se termina et que l'acteur murmurait un « je t'aime » à sa partenaire, Do s'empara du coussin posé à ses côtés et le jeta de toutes ses forces sur le poste de télévision en criant un « Menteur !! » rageur.

Après quoi, il s'effondra en sanglot sur le canapé où, épuisé d'avoir trop pleuré il fini par s'endormir.

* * *

POV HEERO 

- Ton texte est magnifique Herero

- Arigato Katoru.

- Je t'ai conseillé d'écouter ton cœur, c'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée ! Comme Quatre, je le trouve vraiment très beau !

- Tu prévois de le lui envoyer ? Demanda le blond.

- Iie… je vais le mettre en musique. Déclara le japonais.

Le jeune couple le fixèrent comme s'il venait de leur annoncer la fin du monde.

- Tu attends quoi pour nous montrer ? Questionna le méché, qui connaissant son ami, savait que celui-ci avait déjà sa petite idée sur la question.

Le nippon se leva et quitta la pièce.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une guitare électrique qu'il brancha avant de retourner à sa place. Puis, sous le regard étonné du couple assit en face de lui, il se mit à jouer quelques notes en fredonnant doucement.

Il joua le premier couplet puis s'arrêta en déclarant :

- J'avais pensé à quelque chose de ce genre.

- Hum c'est pas mal, fit pensivement le méché. Mais peut être devrait laisser un solo guitare avant de commencer à chanter.

- Je suis d'accord ! Tu devrait essayer de le faire crescendo ! Renchérit l'arabe en jubilant d'excitation.

- Hn.

Le japonais rejoua le morceau selon les conseils de ses amis. Des notes quasiment inaudibles se firent entendre, puis, petit à petit, elles se firent plus puissantes, remplissant le salon d'une douce mélodie.

Après un silence, la musique reprit, accompagnée cette fois ci de la voix claire et puissante du japonais.

Ce dernier, plongé dans les sensations que lui procuraient la musique ne remarqua pas les visages incrédules qui l'observaient.

Les secondes défilaient, se transformant en minutes. A présent le nippon chantait ouvertement son amour pour le natté, improvisant la musique au fur et à mesure.

Six minutes trente plus tard, des applaudissements enthousiastes sortirent le japonais de son monde.

Il rougit légèrement devant le regard lourd de reproche que lui lançait les deux hommes.

- Tu as d'autres talents cachés a nous faire découvrir ? Demanda Quatre.

- Oui parce que tu vois, là c'est l'occasion idéale ! Renchérit le français, un sourit en coin collé sur les lèvres.

- Hn ! Je pense qu'avec une deuxième guitare, une basse et une batterie ça rendra quand même mieux, déclara le nippon, changeant volontairement de sujet.

Le couple se regarda en souriant avant que Quatre ne confirme les paroles du japonais.

- Ne croyez vous pas que cela risque de faire trop ? Demanda alors le châtain De plus, je ne connais personne dans notre entourage qui pratique ce genre d'instrument. A moins qu'Heero ai d'autres cordes à son arc.

Quatre ne se fit pas prier pour rigoler, voyant que son compagnon ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi vite.

- En effet, tu as raison, approuva le petit blond après un instant de réflexion. Mieux vaut opter pour un style simple et pas trop recherché, je pense. Et puis, je trouve cette chanson sublime ainsi.

- Moi de même. Sincèrement Heero, tu peux être fier de toi.

- Arigato, murmura le japonais en leur adressant un de se rare mes magnifiques sourires.

C'est ainsi que les trois amis entreprirent de retranscrire sur papier l'improvisation musicale du nippon, et apporter les dernières modifications. Il était plus de trois heures du matin quand ils terminèrent.

* * *

POV TROWA 

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, Quatre et Trowa furent surpris de trouver l'américain endormit sur le canapé. LE blond allait monter chercher une couverture afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid, lorsque son amant le reteint par le bras.

- Attend ! Regarde !

En effet, le corps secoué de sanglots du natté était allongé en position fœtale, un coussin serré contre lui.

- Par Allah !s'exclama Quatre en se précipitant vers son ami au pied duquel il tomba à genoux.

- Duo… appela-t-il doucement en posant délicatement une main sur son épaule.

- Qu.. Quatre ? Gémit le châtain en tournant la tête vers son ami. Je n'en peux plus Quatre… J'ai… j'ai trop mal… pourquoi Quatre ?

Ne supportant plus la douleur de son ami, le petit blond le serra de toutes se forces dans ses bras, et allait parler lorsqu'il sentit la main de son amant se poser sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux vers lui tandis que le méché se contentait d'hocher la tête en signe de désapprobation.

Le Français prit place à leur côtés, et à son tour, tenta de réconforter son ami, comme il le pouvait, l'apaisant par sa seule présence.

Pendant de longues minutes encore, Duo pleura. Un torrent de larmes, qui ne cessa qu'une fois la source tarie.

Duo s'endormit subitement et Trowa le porta jusque dans son lit, où Quatre le borda comme un enfant.

Plus tard, dans leur chambre, Quatre confia ses craintes à son amant :

- J'ai peur Trowa ! J'ai bien vu qu'il allait de plus en plus mal… ça me tue de ne pouvoir lui éviter toutes ses souffrances inutiles. Il faut à tout prix qu'ils se retrouvent ! Je crains pour la vie de Duo…

- Malgré les apparences, Duo est fort…

- Oui, mais peut être pas autant qu'on le crois… souffla le blond. J'irais voir Heero demain.

Le Français se contenta d'approuver silencieusement avant de murmurer :

- Quatre, il est presque quatre heures du matin ! Tu ne voudrais pas remettre tes réflexions à plus tard ?

- Pardon mon Amour ! Bonne nuit Trowa.

- Bonne nuit, je t'aime, déclara Trowa en embrassant tendrement son amant.

- Je t'aime aussi, murmura le blond.

* * *

POV QUATRE 

- Bonjour, je voudrais voir Monsieur Yuy

- Je suis désolée, Monsieur Yuy est en réunion pour le moment.

- Dites lui que Quatre Rabberba Winner souhaite lui parler à propos d'un sujet important.

- Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur Winner, je vais l'informer de votre présence.

- Je vous remercie !

Lorsque la secrétaire quitta la pièce d'un pas pressé, le jeune arabe soupira longuement. Il n'aimait pas avoir recours à son nom pour faire pression, mais il n'hésitait pas quand il s'agissait de sujet important a ses yeux, et Duo faisait parti de ces quelques exceptions.

Remarquant qu'il n'entendait plus les pas de la jeune femme, Quatre tendit l'oreille.

« Veuillez m'excuser, mais Monsieur Winner souhaiterais s'entretenir avec vous. Il dit que c'est important.

- J'arrive immédiatement ! Nous remettrons cette réunion à plus tard » déclara le nippon sans plus d'explications.

Moins d'une minute après, les deux amis s'échangeaient une poignée de mains.

- Bonjour Heero ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Pas trop mal ! Tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui, c'est au sujet de Duo… commença le blond avant de s'arrêter, s'apercevant de la présence de la secrétaire.

- Allons dans mon bureau.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, Quatre reprit :

- Il faut faire quelque chose rapidement Heero ! Déclara l'arabe en allant droit au but.

Le cœur du japonais se serra fortement, et c'est avec difficulté qu'il avala sa salive avant d'articuler :

- Samedi.

- Quoi ?

- Arrangez vous pour emmener Duo au Palanquin samedi soir.

- A quelle heure veux tu que nous y soyons ?

- Disons vingt heures trente. Répondit le japonais.

- Nous y serons !

- A samedi Heero.

- A samedi.

Quand l'arabe sortit du bureau, Heero s'asseya dans son fauteuil.

_« Dans deux jours… j'ai peur mon Ange… j'ai peur que tu me rejettes… »_

* * *

POV QUATRE 

- Duo !? Appela Quatre.

- Je suis là ! Répondit l'interpellé.

Le blond se dirigea vers le natté qu'il trouva allongé dans son lit en train de lire. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, la lecture était devenu son unique passe temps, avec de temps en temps, la télévision.

Lorsqu'il entendit son ami entrer, Duo leva les yeux et étonné, il demanda :

- Tu vas à un mariage ?

- Non et j'aimerais que tu t'habilles également.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous sortons ! Répondit calmement l'arabe.

- Non Quatre ! Je… commença l'américain.

- Duo, cela fait un mois que tu n'as pas mit le nez dehors.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Quatre ! Gémit le natté.

- Voyons réfléchi Duo ! Cela te changera les idées de prendre un peut l'air. Tu ne vas quand même pas te morfondre toute ta vie et finir aigri à ne plus sortir de chez toi par crainte du monde extérieur, si ?

- Très bien, soupira le châtain.

Tout heureux, Quatre lui sourit avant de l'entrai à sa suite. Il le conduisit dans sa chambre et ouvrit l'armoire où il choisit un jean noir accompagné d'une chemise bordeau lui appartenant.

- Je pense que ça devrait aller ! Et même si cela ne va pas, il faudra t'en contenter. Tu a perdu tellement de poids que même mes vêtements taillent trop grand ! Fit l'arabe sur un ton de reproches

Honteux de se faire réprimander comme un enfant, Duo baissa la tête en rougissant. Son ami avait raison, en l'espace d'un mois, il avait perdu quasiment une dizaine de kilo. N'étant déjà pas bien épais à l'origine, il abordait une morphologie fine, mais néanmoins bien masculine. Duo paraissait maintenant si fragile que Quatre n'osait pus le prendre dans ses bras par crainte de le briser. Sa peau blanche, encore plus pale que d'habitude, lui donnait un air maladif.

Malgré ça, il restait beau, terriblement beau.

- Aller, habilles toi, fit Quatre à son ami, lui montrant ainsi qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

- Voui !

- Après je m'occuperais de tes cheveux.

Une fois séché et habillé, Duo à la demande du petit blond, le rejoignit dans sa chambre. Il s'installa dos à lui à ses pieds, et soupira de bien être lorsque commença le démêlage de ses longs cheveux encore humide de leur précédant lavage.

Une heure plus tard, Duo abordait fièrement une demi queue natté à l'africaine depuis le haut de son crâne. Seules quelques mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux, lui donnant ainsi un air un peu rebel.

- Tu es magnifique Duo ! Souffla Quatre fier de son travail.

Le natté rougit prodigieusement sous le compliment et murmura un « merci » gêné.

* * *

POV DUO 

Après une demi heure de trajet, les trois amis se trouvaient devant leur lieu de rendez vous avec le japonais.

Lorsqu'il aperçut l'enseigne, l'américain se tourna vers le couple et leur dit d'une voix qui cachait mal ses émotions :

- I… I'm sorry.. I can't… I can't go there… c'est trop tôt… je suis pas prêt… je…

Devant le mal aise de son ami, Quatre prit la parole.

- Duo, s'il te plait, calme toi ! On a penser à cet endroit car nous savons que c'est ton restaurant préféré.

Ce qui était parfaitement vrai. Duo adorait ce restaurant, autant pour la cuisine que pour l'ambiance. En effet, il proposait une scène ou des groupes plus ou moins connus défilaient tout au long de la soirée.

- Excuse ma réaction Quat-chan. Je suis désolé…

- Nous avons parfaitement compris Duo, ne t'inquiète pas ! Allons y, nous allons être en retard.

_« C'est étrange de revenir dans cet endroit sans Heero_, songea l'américain. _De toute façon, Quatre à raison, je ne pourrais pas passer le reste de ma vie à éviter les endroits que nous avons fréquentés sous prétexte de m'éviter la douleur des souvenirs. »_

Les trois amis furent conduit à leur table ou la serveuse prit leur commande. Elle revient une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, déposa leur plat puis repartit. Ils terminaient tout juste leur dessert quand soudain le silence se fit dans la salle.

Étonné, le natté tourna les yeux vers la raison de ce changement, tandis que l'arabe attrapait la main de son amant en dessous de la table et la serrait de toutes ses forces.

La scène était toujours plongée dans le noir quand la musique commença. Une pluie de notes très douces s'éleva dans la salle, se faisant de plus en plus fortes au file des secondes, jusqu'à ce que la lumière jaillisse, mettant ainsi un visage sur la musique.

A la vue du japonais, l'américain ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise :

- Oh my God !! Hee… Heero… murmura-t-il avant de plaquer ses mains contre sa bouche.

Après un silence, le chanteur commença d'une voix calme :

« Time, it needs time

To win back your love again

I will be there, I will be there

Love, only love

Can bring back your love someday

I will be there, I will be there »

_« Ces paroles ! Serait-il… toujours amoureux de moi ? »_

« Fight, babe I'll fight

To win back your love again

I will be there, I will be there

Love, only love

Can break down the wall someday

I will be there, I will be there »

_« « Est-ce vrai Heero ? Serais tu prêt à te battre pour que je te revienne ? Tiens tu tant que ça à moi ? »_

« If we'd go again

All the way from the start

I would try to change

The things that killed our love

Your pride has built a wall, so strong

That I can't get through

Is there really no chance

To start once again

I'm loving you »

_« Oh my God ! Moi aussi je t'aime Heero… mais comme tu l'as dit, j'ai ma fierté ! Même si je t'aime plus que tout, je ne peux me résoudre à jouer l'indifférence alors que je sais pertinemment que tu me trompes… c'est au dessus de mes forces… »_

« Try, baby try

To trust in my love again

I will be there, I will be there

Love, our love

Just shouldn't be thrown away

I will be there, I will be there »

_« Comme j'aimerais y croire à nouveau… j'aimerais tellement, crois moi… mais je… comment peux tu me demander une telle chose ? Je ne voulais pas que cela se termine ainsi… je ne voulais pas que cela se termine tout court ! Mais… pour toi je veux y croire Heero… parce que je t'aime… »_

« If we'd go again  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong  
That I cant get through  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again »

« If we'd go again  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love  
Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know  
What you've been through  
You should give me a chance  
This cant be the end »

_« Non, cela ne peut pas être la fin… Je refuse de croire ça… J'ai besoin de toi Heero, de toi et de ton amour… Je suis prêt à repartir à zéro… à tout recommencer à tes côtés. »_

« I'm still loving you  
I'm still loving you, I need your love  
I'm still loving you… »

_« Oh mon Dieu !!! Il… il m'aime…je suis tellement heureux ! Je t'aime Heero ! Je t'aime tellement mon Amour ! » _hurla intérieurement le natté tandis que la chanson se terminait dans un dernier gémissement de la par du métis.

Soudain, un concert d'applaudissements se fit entendre, ramenant Duo à la réalité. Le natté chercha son amant des yeux et le vit qui s'apprêtait à quitter la scène.

- HEERO ! Cria alors l'américain.

Le brun se retourna et aperçut le natté courir vers lui.

De nouveau le silence s'était de nouveau fait à l'appel du châtain et à présent, les deux amants se faisaient face à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

Les larmes de Duo coulaient en cascade, inondant ses joues de perles salées. C'est d'une voix enrouée par les sanglots qu'il déclara avec une colère contenue :

- Alors ça y est, tu t'en vas ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop facile ?… Ne penses tu pas que moi aussi je puisse avoir quelque chose à dire ? Murmura le natté.

A présent, les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle et Quatre broyait littéralement la main droite du méché.

- Ce… Cette chanson, poursuivit l'américain. C'est… jamais tu ne m'as dit de telles choses… alors si c'est vrai, laisse moi y croire… laisse nous une chance… je t'aime Heero ! Ajouta-t-il dans un souffle après un court silence ou chacun tentait de retenir sa respiration.

- Duo ! Gémit le métis en se dirigeant vers son âme sœur.

- Je t'aime tellement Heero ! S'exclama le natté dans un sanglot en se jetant dans les bras puissants de son amant.

* * *

POV HEERO 

Le japonais le réceptionna aisément et le serra de toutes ses forces contre son cœur. Puis, avec une tendresse toute particulière, il releva la tête du jeune homme enfouie dans son cou et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un chaste baiser qui se fit de plus en plus passionnée.

- Je t'aime Tenshi, murmura le nippon.

Des larmes de joie roulèrent sur les joues du châtain qui ne répondit rien mais l'embrassa tendrement.

Après quoi, Heero ajouta :

- Duo…veux tu m'épouser ?

Submergé par tant d'amour et d'émotions, l'américain éclata de nouveau en sanglots et avec difficultés, il articula :

- Oui… oui je veux t'épouser…

A ses mots les applaudissements et les cris de joies fusèrent dans la pièce tandis que les deux amants, ayant oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, prenaient une belle teinte colorée.

Après un ultime baiser, le métisse prit son amant par la main et ils rejoignirent Trowa et Quatre. Ce dernier, tout ému, était confortablement blotti dans les bras de son amant.

- Vous étiez au courant n'est-ce pas ? Demanda l'américain en arrivant à leur table.

- Évidemment !

- Merci… merci infiniment, souffla le natté.

Le nippon prit place à leur côtés, et voyant que Duo hésitait, il lui prit la main et le fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Il passa jalousement ses bras autour de la taille de son fiancé et déposa un baiser papillon dans son cou avant de prendre la parole.

- Duo, il faut que tu saches que je ne t'ai jamais trompé.

- Mais… protesta l'américain.

- Chut… laisse moi finir, onegai ! Le couple nippon en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, reprit-il. La femme avec qui tu m'as vu n'est autre que Réléna, une amie d'enfance.

Flash back

- Bonjour Heero ! Fit une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis plusieurs années.

- Léna ! S'exclama le japonais en apercevant la jeune femme debout en face de lui.

Il la prit dans ses bras et déposa un rapide bisou sur sa joue avant d'ajouter :

- Kami-Sama ! Tu es devenue une femme magnifique !

- Arrête tu vas me faire rougir ! S'exclama la jeune femme en rigolant. Tu as terminé ton travail ?

- Oui, j'allais rentrer ! Je t'invites boire un verre ?

- Avec plaisir !

Ils sortirent du bureau et alors qu'ils entraient dans le hall, Réléna demanda :

- Et les amours ?

Le japonais prit une belle teinte colorée et la jeune femme se mit à rire :

- Oh, toi tu es amoureux !!

C'est alors qu'une voix les interpella :

- Hee…

Mais, elle fut coupée lorsque la jeune femme apparut.

- Duo ! Souffla le nippon.

Mais déjà l'américain s'était enfuit en courant.

- C'est lui ? Demanda Réléna.

- Hai, répondit le métisse d'une voix enrouée.

- Et bien ! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

- Nani ?

- Vas le retrouver Heero ! Lui dit elle en lui donnant une petite claque derrière la tête.

- Arigato ! Murmura le nippon en lui lançant un regard rempli de reconnaissance avant de se précipiter vers sa voiture.

Fin du flash back

- Ton amie d'enfance ? Je… je suis qu'un baka ! Souffla l'américain qui honteux, enfouis son visage dans la chemise de son amant.

- Ça je le sais, sourit le métis, c'est pour ça que je t'aime, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

- J'ai agit comme un idiot ! Pardonne moi Hee-chan.

- Tu es déjà pardonné Tenshi, mais ne me refais jamais une peur pareille.

- Je te le promet, je t'aime Hee-chan.

- Je t'aime aussi mon Ange, murmura le japonais en embrassant tendrement l'américain.

* * *

POV HEERO ET DUO 

Les deux amants étaient rentrés chez eux. Tendrement enlacés dans le canapé, ils appréciaient la proximité de leur corps, savourant leurs retrouvailles.

_« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ceci soit bien réel… j'en ai tellement rêvé… »_

Le natté resserra sa prise sur la chemise du métis. Ce dernier, d'un geste rassurant, raffermi la pression de ses bras sur la taille de Duo.

- Quelque chose ne va pas mon Ange ? S'inquiéta le japonais.

- Tout va bien Hee-chan ! Répondit l'américain en callant sa tête sur la poitrine de son fiancé. Il bat si vite… murmura-t-il en écoutant les battements de son cœur.

- C'est par ce qu'il bat pour toi ! Souffla le métis.

Duo releva la tête et plongea ses améthystes dans le regard cobalt qui brillait de désir.

- Fais moi l'amour Hee-chan ! J'ai envie de toi… fait moi l'amour comme si c'était la première fois… fit le natté d'une voix enrouée.

Le japonais ne répondit rien mais attira son amant qu'il fit s'installer sur ses genoux, et l'embrassa un peu partout dans le cou tandis que ses mains passaient sous sa chemise. Duo étouffa un gémissement lorsque les doigts du nippon effleurèrent sa peau au niveau de la cambrure des reins.

Il se cambra violement emporté par la vague de plaisir que produisit ce léger contact. Cette fois ci, ils gémirent de concert lorsque, leur virilité se touchèrent, augmentant prodigieusement leur désir naissant. Les mains du japonais laissaient des sillons brûlants sur les abdos et le torse de son amant qui, refusant à rester inactif, explorait son cou, léchant la peau fine. Les doigts du métis remontèrent le long du dos de l'américain, glissèrent dans ses cheveux et dénouèrent le ruban de satin noir qui retenait la natte. Une cascade soyeuse couleur miel, se déploya instantanément.

- Tu es tellement beau Duo ! Ne put s'empêcher de murmurer le nippon d'une voix rauque emplie de désir.

Le châtain avait à présent déboutonné la chemise du métis et parsemait sa peau de baissers papillons. Dans un gémissement contenu, Heero entreprit à son tour de dévêtir son fiancé. Il fit glisser sa chemise et après avoir inversé leur position, il allongea le dénatté et lui retira son jean, très vite suivit de son boxer. Ses mains parcouraient la peau laiteuse de Duo, redécouvrant se corps qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur et qui lui avait tant manqué.

Duo ondulait sous les attouchements de son fiancé, qui déjà passait aux choses sérieuses. Quand il sentit les caresses du nippon se faire de plus en plus précises et osées, il haleta avec difficulté.

- Hee-chan… pas ici… dans la chambre…

- tu as raison… viens…

Le japonais se leva. Il tendit sa main à l'américain et l'attira un peu trop vivement à lui, si bien que Duo se retrouva collé contre lui. Au contact de leur membre bien en forme, les deux homme gémirent de plaisir. Heero posa ses mains sur les fesses du dénatté pour réduire la distance entre leur deux corps. Ce dernier ce cambra en hoquetant de surprise.

Le japonais les guida jusqu'à leur chambre et le châtain tâtonna pour trouver la poignée. Quand enfin la porte fut ouverte, Heero poussa vivement Duo à l'intérieur et referma la porte d'un coup de pied.

Il atterrirent violement sur le lit, le japonais écrasant de tout son poids le corps frêle de l'américain.

- Ouch ! Hoqueta l'américain qui pendant un instant eu le souffle coupé.

- Gomen Tenshi ! Tu es si fin… souffla le nippon dans le cou de son amant tandis que ses mains reprenaient leur exploration.

La langue du nippon vient s'ajouter à ses mains, laissant des sillons humides et brûlants sur la peau sensible.

Puis, sans prévenir, Heero déposa un baiser papillon sur la virilité du dénatté.

- Hmm…. Heerooo… gémit le châtain.

Attisé par la réaction de son amant, Heero renouvela son action avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche, débutant un va et vient régulier. Duo se retenait pour ne pas crier de plaisir tandis que la langue de son fiancé lui procurait de délicieuses sensations.

- Mmmmh… Hee… Heerooo… arrête.. Je… je veux pas venir… pas sans toi… haleta le dénatté.

A sa demande, le nippon cessa toute activité et l'embrassa avec passion.

- Ai shiteru Duo…

- I love you too Heero… please… prend moi Heero… I can't wait too much…

Pour toute réponse, Heero présenta ses doigts au châtain. A peine effleurèrent-ils ses lèvres, que Duo les happa et se mit à les sucer avidement.

Quand il les jugea suffisamment mouillés; le métis les retira et avec une lenteur toute calculée, il les fit glisser le long de son corps avant d'introduire délicatement le premier dans son intimité. Le second le rejoignit sans top de peine et, une fois rassuré que Duo n'avait pas mal,Heero commença un léger mouvement afin de permettre l'arrivée du dernier doigt. Quand Duo s'empala de lui-même sur ses doigts, le nippon introduisit délicatement le dernier en lui. L'américain se tendit sous la douleur et Heero reprit le rythme abandonné quelques minutes plus tôt. Il attendit de nouveau que Duo soit prêt puis retira ses doigts, arrachant une plainte de mécontentement au châtain. Cependant, celle-ci se transforma en gémissement de douleur lorsque Heero le pénétra.

Voyant la douleur dans les yeux de son Ange, le nippon stoppa sa progression et murmura :

- Dis moi lorsque je peux continuer…

Le dénatté acquiesça d'un signe de tête et attendit de s'habituer à la présence du métis, qui était déjà presque entièrement en lui.

Quand la douleur disparut, ne laissant qu'une sensation de gène, l'américain s'empala brusquement sur la verge du japonais qui cria de surprise et de plaisir.

Le nippon entama alors un lent mais ample va et vient, se mouvant délicatement dans l'intimité de son amant. Ce dernier cria de surprise lorsque lors d'un mouvement plus profond que les autres, Heero toucha sa prostate. La réaction de Duo indiqua au métis qu'il venait de toucher son point sensible et il renouvela son geste encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Duo crie de plaisir à en avoir mal à la gorge.

- Aaaaaah… Heeroooo…oui… fais le encore… je veux te sentir en moi… plus près…

Duo noua ses bras derrière la nuque de son fiancé qui l'attira à lui. L'américain se retrouva à genoux sur les cuisses du métis et enfouis son visage dans le cou se celui-ci, respirant son odeur.

Les mains du japonais glissèrent sur les fesses du châtain, l'aidant ainsi à suivre le rythme endiablé de leur ébats.

- Hmmm… Heero c'est… aaaaah.. C'est tellement bon, s'exclama le dénatté dans un sanglot de plaisir.

- Duo… mmmmh… oui… Duo….

- Je vais venir… Heero… avec moi… jouis avec moi…

- Ensemble Duo…maintenant, souffla le nippon en donnant un dernier coup de rein plus profond et violent qui les firent hurler de plaisir.

- Aaaah… Heerooooo

- Duooooo

Il s'écroulèrent dans les draps défaits, Heero dans les bras de son Ange. Ils restèrent ainsi le temps de retrouver une respiration calme et régulière, se caressant et s'embrassant en silence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, d'un habile mouvement du bassin, le japonais inversa leur position, se trouvant ainsi sous l'américain. Duo posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son amant et ils s'endormirent après un dernier « je t'aime ».

**OWARI **

Shinigami


	2. traduction Still loving you

**Sur demandes, je vous met la traduction des paroles de Still loving you de Scorpion.**

Je t'aime encore

Du temps, il faut du temps

Pour regagner ton amour

Je serais là, je serais là

L'amour, seul l'amour

Peut, un jour, ramener ton amour

Je serai là, je serais là

Je me batterais bébé, je me batterais

Pour regagner ton amour

Je serais là, je serais là

L'amour, seul l'amour

Peut, un jour, briser le mur

Je serais là, je serais là

Si toutefois nous recommencions

Toute notre histoire depuis le début

Je essayerais de changer

Toutes les choses qui ont tué notre amour

Ta fierté à batti un mur , si solide

Que je ne peux passer au travers

N'y a t'il vraiment aucune chance

De recommencer

Je t'aime

Essaye, Bébé essaye

De crorie de nouveau en mon amour

Je serais là, je serais là

L'amour, notre amour

Ne devrait pas être jeté au loin

Je serais là, je serais là

Si toutefois nous recommencions

Toute notre histoire depuis le début

Je essayerais de changer

Toutes les choses qui ont tué notre amour

Ta fierté à batti un mur , si solide

Que je ne peux passer au travers

N'y a t'il vraiment aucune chance

De recommencer

Si toutefois nous recommencions

Toute notre histoire depuis le début

Je essayerais de changer

Toutes les choses qui ont tué notre amour

Oui, j'ai heurté ta fierté, et je sais

Ce que tu as enduré

Tu devrais me donner une chance

Cela ne peut être la fin

Je t'aime encore

Je t'aime encore

Je t'aime encore, j'ai besoin de ton amour

Je t'aime encore...


End file.
